1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus used in devices, such as timepieces and meters, and an electronic timepiece equipped with the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. Heisei 11-160360, a display apparatus is known, which is used in a meter that indicates and displays speed. This type of display apparatus is configured to drive by a stepping motor a pointer (or a hand) that moves on the dial where scale marks for speed are displayed, thereby indicating a scale mark for speed on the dial.
The dial in this type of display apparatus is provided with scale marks such that the scale marks for speed are provided within a predetermined range on the top surface of the dial, and a stopper section in order that the position of the pointer is restricted to a starting point position of the scale marks for speed. As a result, in the display apparatus, the pointer is rotated by the stepping motor, whereby a scale mark for speed is indicated. Then, the pointer is rotated in the reverse direction by the stepping motor, whereby the pointer is returned to the starting point position, and then the stepping motor stops.
The stepping motor includes a coil section, a stator, and a rotor. In the stepping motor, by current being sent to the coil section, an alternating magnetic field is generated in the stator. Then, by the alternating magnetic field, the rotor including a magnet is rotated in steps of 180 degrees. In this structure, the stator is provided with a through hole where the rotor is arranged. Notches are provided on the inner surface of the through hole such that the notches are opposite to each another. The notches restrict the rotational position of the rotor each time the rotor rotates by 180 degrees.
In this type of display apparatus, when the pointer is strongly pressed against the stopper section by external impact being received in a state where the stepping motor is stopped by the pointer being positioned in the starting point position and being in contact with the stopper section, the stop position of the rotor in the stepping motor may become misaligned in relation to the notches provided in the through hole of the stator. As a result, the rotor cannot be rotated by the alternating magnetic field even when the current is sent to the coil section and the alternating magnetic field is generated in the stator.